May and Drew
by MiniMeBrownie
Summary: Miss May? Miss Drew? Well, their adventure doesn't end when Ash leaves them for Sinnoh. Join May as she journeys through Johto, coming across old rivals such as Solidad, Harley and of course, Drew. Will Drew and May continue to be rivals or come to be much more then that?
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning of Forever

"Drew," May called to the emerald-haired boy as he walked off into the distance. "Drew!" she repeated louder, but he couldn't seem to hear her. "DREW!" she cried as he faded into the distance.

She felt her heart sink in her chest. _What if he was gone forever?_ She thought in a flood of panic.

She looked to the floor to see a red rose that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

May exhaled in relief. "Drew," she whispered under her breathe as she went to pick up the rose. But something was wrong. The rose turned black in her hands and the petals began to fall to the floor.

May was awash with emotions, the dead rose fell from her hands as she felt herself falling.

Suddenly, she awoke, completely soaking. She looked up to see wartortle and combusken looking rather sheepish. "What happened?" she said to them as she wiped her face with her sleeping bag.

Wartortle and combusken just looked at her in confusion, and at that moment, May realised her dream must've woken them both up.

"I'm sorry guys," she said softly, "go back to sleep." She watched as the two of them went back to the tree they were sleeping against. "But next time, you don't have to use water gun attack okay?" she added as she snuggled back into her sleeping bag.

She was still rather wet, but it was refreshing on a warm night like this. She looked up at the stars as she thought about her dream.

"You're just being silly", she said to herself under her breathe. She sighed and rolled over and drifted off to sleep again.

May awoke bright and early the next morning, "Morning, you guys," she said with a bowl of pokémon food.

She noticed she was being ignored; both combusken and wartortle were still asleep against their tree.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy heads!" she called loudly.

Wartortle and combusken nearly jumped out of their skins.

"We have a busy schedule guys, I want to make it to Goldenrod City by midday so we can be ready for the preliminaries!" she said excitedly.

She put down the bowl by their feet, "so eat up! You've got a big day today!" she exclaimed.

"Wartortle, wartortle!" wartortle jumped up and down giddily as he pointed at the sign post. "Welcome to Goldenrod City," it read.

May eventually caught up with wartortle, "We're here!" she cried. She looked down at her wrist watch, "and just in time," she said, it was just coming up to 12noon.

The city was bustling more than usual. Tourists from all over had flooded in from around Johto and beyond for this event.

May glanced at the endless clothes shops. The manikins looked so glamorous dressed up in the newest fashions. She looked down at her dirty top.

"I think I should buy an outfit for the show, don't you think?" she asked combusken. Combusken gave a wide smile as he wondered into the shop. May followed Combusken into the shop and was immediately blown away by its size.

"We're gunna need some help," she said as she reached down to her belt.

"Munchlax, beautifly, eevee, ivysaur! Go!" she said as she threw the pokéballs into the air. Her friends appeared as the red light faded.

"I need something to wear for tonight!" she explained to them, "everyone split up and try and find something." They nodded in agreement as they eagerly began the hunt.

The shop keeper looked around in horror as munchlax dribbled on a garment. May quickly noticed the shop keeper's distress and tried to prize the dress out of munchlax's paws.

"Clothes aren't for eating, munchlax!" she said as she struggled to release his grip. Eventually he let go and May returned him to his pokéball before he could do further damage.

"Beautifly, beautifly!" May turned to see beautifly struggling to hold a dress with her petite arms.

May took the dress in her arms. It was light pink and floaty – something she would've never thought of herself. "Wow, beautifly! It's beautiful," she said as she hugged her pokémon. May turned to the shop keeper, "I'll take it," she said.


	2. Chapter 2 - New friends, Old memories

"Last call for co-ordinator sign-in, I repeat, last call for co-ordinator sign-in," the voice on the loud speaker bellowed down through the atrium.

"We better hurry up you guys," she said as she ran over towards the check-in counter. Suddenly a flash of green caught her eye.

She turned to see a green-haired boy facing away from her. "Drew," May smiled as she ran towards him. She tapped him on the shoulder, "I knew you'd be here, drew," she said.

"Drew?" a confused voice asked. "Drew who?" he said. May suddenly noticed that Drew's hair colour shade was slightly different to this boy's, although their eye colour was identical.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah, I know," said the stranger. "Someone named 'Drew', and by your reaction I'm betting you like this 'Drew', ay?" he asked.

"No, well, we're just friends – or not even that, I don't know, uh," May mumbled.

"Well, I can't tell you where your friend is, but I'm Wally," he said softly, with a smile just as soft.

"Hi Wally, I'm May," she replied.

"What brings you to Goldenrod City?" he asked as he curiously looked down at May's pokémon.

"I'm entering the contest, I'm a co-ordinator from Hoenn," she said proudly.

"Hoenn? - Really? Same!" he said, "where abouts are you from?"

"Petalburg City, my dad, Norman, is the gym leader there," she told him as she thought about home and her family. She thought about where Max was, and whether her mum and dad were alright back at home.

"No way, same" he said excitedly, "I know your dad actually – lovely guy, helped me get ralts."

"Wow, such a small world" she said awkwardly.

May glanced at the sign in desk and remembered the urgency they were in.

"I'm really sorry, it's nice to meet you - but we have to be off" she said as she ran off towards the check in desk.

"-Yeah, see you around" the emerald eyed boy called after her.

_Get a grip May _she thought to herself, _Drew won't be here, you know he won't_.


End file.
